Regresa a mi
by MinaFBlack
Summary: Un libro, un misterio. ¿Realidad o fantasía? -Esto no puede estar pasando- susurró- ¿porque no puedo hacer nada para ayudarlo?- dijo al borde de las lágrimas... Regresa a mi... Sirius...


**¡Hola a todos! Bienvenidos a mi Fic. En primer lugar me gustaría agradecerles por tomarse un tiempo para leerlo, espero que les guste y que disfruten leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiéndolo. Esto es solo un poco para que conozcan de que va la historia, no se confíen, no es como todas las historias que leí acerca de esta pareja, de hecho planeo hacerla muy diferente de las demás, pero bueno, para eso van a tener que leer la historia, jaja**

**Todos los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a JKR al igual que todo el mundo magico, excepto algunas cositas que salieron de mi imaginación.**

**Es una historia hecha sin fines de lucro y solo como hobby. **

**Ahora si, a leer! **

**Se aceptan reviews, follows y favoritos!**

* * *

**CAPITULO I**: El comienzo.

Era tarde en el castillo. El colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería se alzaba en todo su esplendor a la luz de la luna. Era casi medianoche, todos dormían plácidamente en su sala común, todos excepto una joven muy preocupada por la cercanía de los exámenes semestrales.

Con la luz del farol alumbraba el libro de gran volumen que estaba leyendo para terminar sus apuntes de Aritmancia. No había nadie más que ella en la biblioteca, por supuesto, como era la mejor alumna del colegio y la consentida de todos los profesores, además de prefecta, Madam Pince le permitía quedarse allí porque sabía que de no hacerlo tendría que escuchar a un enojado director quejarse por su falta de sensatez demostrada cuando un estudiante prioriza sus estudios. Y más tratándose de la sabelotodo de Hermione Jean Granger.

Estaba tan enfrascada en la lectura que no pudo evitar sobresaltarse cuando oyó un fuerte ruido provenir de las estanterías cercanas a donde se encontraba sentada. Asustada miró alrededor tratando de mantener la calma, sabía que la biblioteca estaba cerrada y que nadie podía haber entrado porque lo habría oído. Al principio pensó que tal vez podría haberse tratado de un libro mal acomodado que había caído al piso, provocando un estruendo ensordecedor en la silenciosa biblioteca, pero tuvo que descartar esa teoría cuando el mismo ruido volvió a producirse. Su corazón comenzó a latir cada vez más rápido, estaba un poco asustada, no es que le tuviera miedo a los fantasmas o algo parecido, en realidad se había acostumbrado a que en el mundo mágico hubiera espíritus paseándose por todo el castillo, de hecho no los encontraba escalofriantes sino al contrario, graciosos, Peeves era un claro ejemplo de ello sobre todo cuando se metía con los Slytherins.

Tomó su varita y se armo de valor. Después de todo era una Gryffindor y los leones no le temían a nada, o casi nada. No- se dijo a sí misma- Tengo que ser fuerte, estoy en Hogwarts, nada malo puede pasarme-. Y con ese pensamiento se adentró en los oscuros corredores repletos de estanterías con libros de todas las clases que uno se pueda imaginar.

Casi llegando al final del pasillo notó que había un bulto en el piso cerca de la ventana. Se acerco lo suficiente y lo observó.

¿Un libro?- se extrañó. Lo tomó con las manos un poco temblorosas y lo giro para ver la portada aunque sin éxito, pues era completamente negro y no tenia inscripciones por ningún lado. Un poco más relajada, lo llevó consigo hasta la mesa donde minutos atrás había estado trabajando. Tenía la leve sospecha de que no era un libro común y corriente, y no se equivoco, apenas lo abrió el libro emitió un haz de luz cegadora dejando a la pequeña Hermione en el mundo de la inconsciencia.

La puerta de la biblioteca se cerró lentamente, la sombra que había estado observando la curiosa escena desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche, aun a pesar de la poca luz que se colaba por los enormes ventanales del castillo, podía observarse su enorme sonrisa, satisfecho de que todo estuviera resultando tal y como estaba planeado.

Hermione sentía su cabeza dar vueltas, parecía que estaba cayendo en un pozo sin fin. Tenía dificultades para respirar y casi no sentía su cuerpo. Trató de mover sus brazos cuando notó que estaba sobre una superficie acolchonada y algo húmeda. Un segundo- pensó- ¿Como que húmeda?, abrió los ojos lentamente pero todo estaba demasiado oscuro como para ver algo. Como pudo trató de incorporarse, no había lugar de su cuerpo que no estuviera adolorido. Logró sujetarse de un árbol y observó a su alrededor. Parecía encontrarse en un bosque. Aunque no cualquier bosque, tenía la certeza de que estaba en el bosque prohibido, lo que no sabía era como había llegado hasta allí. No recordaba absolutamente nada, solo que había estado leyendo en la biblioteca y de repente, lo recordó. El libro, la luz y ahora un ruido que cada vez se hacia más intenso. Comenzó a girar nerviosa, no podía hacer mucho, todo su cuerpo dolía como los mil demonios, no tenia su varita encima y para colmo, la luz de la luna llena solo empeoraba todo mostrando sombras que le ponían lo pelos de punta. Podía oír algo acercándose a ella lentamente, sentía que estaba siendo observada y el miedo se apoderó de ella. Estaba indefensa y débil, no tenia forma de defenderse de lo que sea que había allí. Lo siguiente que ocurrió logró ponerla tan blanca como un fantasma, un fuerte aullido rompió el silencio de la noche.

Despacio se giró y lo que vio le heló la sangre completamente. Allí a unos pocos metros de ella estaba una criatura con sed de carne humana. Una criatura que no pararía hasta degustar cada trozo de su cuerpo, una criatura que seguramente esa noche tendría un gran banquete. No había escapatoria, el animal podía sentir su miedo fluyendo por cada poro de su piel, lágrimas silenciosas atravesaban sus mejillas y algunos recuerdos aparecían lentamente, como prediciendo que eran sus últimos momentos de vida.

Observó atentamente al lobo frente a ella, iba acercándose lentamente. Seguramente con miedo de que su presa intentara escapar, o tal vez para deleitarse con el delicioso aroma que ella despedía. Hermione estaba en shock, su cuerpo no le respondía, no podía pensar más nada que despertar de esa pesadilla. Porque eso tenía que ser, seguramente se había quedado dormida sobre el libro. No había otra explicación, era solo su condenada mente jugándole una mala pasada. Tenía que despertar a toda costa. Pero por más que intentara convencer a su mente, esta no reaccionaba, solo podía ver cada vez más cerca al animal, y entonces lo supo. No era una pesadilla, era tan real como ella. Iba a morir y ni siquiera había podido despedirse de sus amigos, o decirles a sus padres cuanto los amaba, ni siquiera había conocido a su verdadero amor. Le faltaban vivir tantas cosas, pero ya no había más escapatoria, su muerte había llegado y de la forma en que menos se imaginó.

El lobo volvió a aullar, parecía eufórico. Apresuró el paso y cuando estaba solo a unos centímetros de ella, algo lo empujó evitando que la hiriera. De repente otra figura enorme apareció para ayudarla, el animal miro muy fijamente a la muchacha, como instándola a seguirlo. Y ella lo hizo, había algo tan familiar en ese animal, pero no se detuvo mucho a pensar, quería salir de allí lo más rápido posible.

Una vez fuera del bosque observo el inmenso castillo a solo unos metros. No podía correr pero caminó tan rápido como pudo para salir de allí. Ni siquiera miro atrás, tenia tanto miedo. Una vez en la entrada del castillo se giro y los vio. A lo lejos en la entrada del bosque, un enorme perro negro y un hermoso ciervo la seguían con la mirada, como si estuvieran vigilando que llegara sana y salva.

Tonterías- pensó- tengo que tratar de llegar a la enfermería, debo llegar a… Pero no pudo terminar de completar la frase, solo pudo atinar a colocar sus manos en su pecho para amortiguar el golpe.

Unos penetrantes ojos tan oscuros como la noche, observaron a la pequeña desvanecerse en el piso. Vigilando que nadie lo viera, se acercó hasta ella y la tomo en brazos con sumo cuidado de no lastimarla. No era pesada por lo que el viaje a la enfermería no fue tan cansador. Apenas apareció Madam Pomfrey se la quito de las manos para comenzar con las curaciones necesarias.

Menos mal que la vio a tiempo, un poco más y sus lesiones habrían sido bastantes serias- comentó la enfermera más para sí misma que para el joven parado junto a la cama de la castaña.

¿Va a estar bien?- preguntó el muchacho arrastrando las palabras de forma parecida al siseo de una serpiente.

Desde luego, va a necesitar cuidados intensivos pero estará bien. No parece una estudiante de aquí por la clase de ropa que trae así que tendré que avisar al director. Puede regresar a su sala común señor Snape, ya ha hecho suficiente por hoy- terminó Madam Pomfrey mientras lo echaba de la enfermería.

* * *

_**Es cortito pero les prometo que los demás serán bastante largos! **_

_**Gracias por sus reviews :D **_

_**Los quiere **_

_**MinaFBlack**_


End file.
